Chultan
The term Chultan referred broadly to Humans from the island region of Chult. They consist primarily of descendants of the Tabaxi tribe. They have thrown away their monarchies and have instead fully developed their riches by being aggressive in aquireing wealth. The Chultans are part of the Third Empire of Man and are largely represented by the interests of the Tenoch, as they claim Chult as their territory. Region The Chultans live on the island region of Chult. Not much is known about the region due to it being remote and isolated caused by the region's mountainous jungle of savage beasts, hulking dinosaurs, and disease-ridden swamps. The Chultans primarily live on the coasts of this island, with the port city of Nyancat being the most important. Appearance Chultans are tall and have dark brown skin, only comparable to the Tritons. Chultans had adapted to the harsh climates of Chult and did not suffer the usual effects of heatstroke that most humans visiting that country endured. Clothing Chultans dress in light, colorful clothing appropriate for the tropical climate. Their clothing is usually made of cotton or linen. History Era of Night It is believed that the now extinct Tabaxi tribe were led to Chult by a scheming Couatl sometime in the late Era of Night. Chult was not yet cut off from the East Twin and so the tribe marched west to find their new home. There, they met with a tribe of Tenoch that had already settled the area as well as the Tritons that had set up several port villages around the coast. The three clans found it to be mutually beneficial to interact with each other and by the Era of Heroes, became one clan. The clan became to be known as Chult, named after the region it was forged in. Era of Heroes As they became one clan, the Couatl appeared before them and introduced them to Ubtao. The clan soon abandoned the gods they followed to follow in their new god's path. He guided them to an area that became to be known as the city of Mezro. He then took a rock from the ground and threw it over the Peaks of Flame and told his people to build a city where the rock landed. The city became to be known as Omu. It was during this time that the snake people, the Yuan-ti, made an appearance in the peninsula. They and the Chultans waged many battles with each other. It was not until the Barae of Mezro with the power of Ubtao cut the peninsula off from the East Twin ceasing the flow of Yuan-ti from coming to the region that the battles end. The Barae forced the Yuan-ti to scatter within the region and not allow them to take arms. Era of Rebirth Kojin Blight First Era of Man According to Chultan scholars, the Kojin Blight's forces seemed to have a unique interest in Chult and the two cities made by Ubtao. The Kojin attempted many times to penetrate the region and eventually succeeded and formed a stronghold in what later became known as the Valley of Lost Honor. It was there that the Barae, Ras Nsi, made a pact with some unknown force that allowed him to control the undead. With his blessing of Ubtao and his undead army, he eradicated the Kojin from Chult. Heiwa Era Dragon Inquisition Second Era of Man In the first years of the Dragon Inquisition, Chult and its people were relatively safe. Chult was seen as relatively unimportant and its jungles too inhospitable for the Dragons and Davok. The few Dragons that did land in the region were pushed back by the Chultans, the Yuan-ti, the undead army, and the various other groups that had made Chult their home. The Chultans did join the Second Empire of Man as a precaution and sent many of their own to fight in the East Twin. Perhaps it was due to this alliance that the Dragon forces turned their eyes on Chult. Towards the end of the Inquisition, Task, the dragon god of Greed, took notice of the island region and sent his forces there. He ravaged the region in his search for treasure. It is said that it was during this time that Mezro was entirely destroyed by the Dragons, though according to Davok historians, the city was already destroyed when they got there. The Dragon forces looted and destroyed much of the established cities of Chult, especially Omu. Era of Fractured Kingdoms The Chultans suffered much from during the Second Era and some say have never truely recovered from it. During this era, most Chultans became bitter and greedy. They asked much of their god Ubtao and while he gave much of his power to his people, they only asked for more. It is said that the god left the world when they asked for him to destroy all of their enemies. Due to the vacuum of power in the region, many trickster gods and spirits flooded Chult. It is said that this lead further to the downfall of the region. With the region and its people in recovery, the Yuan-ti and other groups rose in power. The snake people claimed Omu as their own after Ubtao left. Third Era of Man After Omu fell, the undead forces that were left after Ras Nsi destroyed the Kojin grew even more powerful. They and the forces of the Yuan-ti drove the Chultans to the edges of the island region; many of which chose to live in Port Nyancat. The port became the cultural centerpiece of the Chultan people. Society Most Chultans live in Port Nyancat but some live in the small fishing villages along the coast. Chultans in Port Nyancat Merchant princes(esses) The port is ruled by seven merchant princes that all have an equal say in matters concerning the port and its people. The only qualification to be a prince is to be one of the seven riches in the port. A prince can relinquish his title to a family member or to someone of equal wealth agreed on by the majority. Each prince oversees a different monopoly of goods. Anyone wishing to buy gear or supplies must go through the princes or must go through the black markets that appear outside of the port's walls. Commoners Most if not all of the commoners in Port Nyancat work for one of the merchant princes in one way or another. The commoners do not really mind this as most of the princes pay fairly and treat the workers with respect. Chultans outside of the Port Those that do not live in the port or the few walled cities live in small fishing villages where they make money by delivering raw materials to the port. These Chultans frequently become guides for adventurers looking for an easy time finding treasure. These Chultans are also known to domesticate the local dinosaur population. Religion Most Chultans follow the ways of the other races or clans. They have nearly forgotten of their past due to the devastation by the Dragons. Those who do remember follow Ubtoa and the old ways. Category:Races